meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota Mob
The group was formed in January 2008 by three whiskers females Finn, Ju Drop and Miss Lily the Pink and three wild males Van Der Wethuizen, Bracken and Greegan.So far in the Toyota's history all three whiskers female have been dominant females at some point. As of June 2009 the dominant pair wass Miss Lily the Pink as Dominant Female and Greegan as Dominant male. Van Der Westhuizen emmigrated to join Sequoia which was formed by the previous Toyota dominant female Finn. The group now has eight membes. The group recently lost Langman and Morgs to unknown reason. Miss Lily the Pink recently gave birth to a new litter of pups in September 2009 and Stop it is absent after beening evicted by Miss Lily the Pink Dominant Pair When the group was formed in 2008, Finn the oldest of the three Whiskers females took dominance along with Greegan one of the wild male. But during the Winter Ju Drop took over as dominant female and evicted Finn. Finn would team up with a commandos female and the two other toyota wild males to form Sequoia. Ju Drop only held dominance for a month then Miss lily the Pink evicted Ju Drop. Ju Drop would soon disappear. Today Miss Lily the Pink and Greegan lead the Toyota. Members All known members of the group Miss Lily the Pink Finn Ju Drop Van De Wethuizen Bracken Greegan Stop it VTYF005 Morgs VTYP007 Kriple Jan Superman Paymister Langman VYTP012 VTYP013 VTYP014 VTYP015 VTYP016 VTYP017 VTYP018 VTYF019 VTYF020 VTYM021 Members As of October 2009 Miss Lily the Pink(VWF106) Greegan(VTYM003) Kriple Jan(VTYF008) Superman(VTYM010) Paymister(VTYM011) VTYF019 VTYF020 VTYM021 VTYP022 VTYP023 VTYP024 VTYP025 Rival Mobs The Mob was form of Whiskers Females and Wild males, they made thier territory is the space between Whiskers, Elveera and a wild group of meerkats nicknamed the Abba. In they first year the group had encounters with Elveera and Abba. Then in August 2009, Elveera died out and the Toyota Mob move a little closer to the Whiskers and encounter them once during the Month of August 2009. History January 2008: The group is formed, Finn and Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to Stop it, Morgs, VTYF007 and VTYP005. Finn was the dominant female and Greegan was the dominant male March 2008: VTYP007 died June 2008: VTYF005 died July 2008: Finn, Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken left the group to form the Sequoia Mob with a Commandos female. Ju Drop took over the dominance August 2008: Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken rejoined the Toyota. Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop gave birth to Kriple Jam, Paymister, Superman, Langman, VTYP012 and VTYP013. The Mothering of each pup is still unknown. September 2008: Miss Lily The Pink became the leader October 2008: Ju Drop disappeared. VTYP012 and VTYP013 died November 2008: Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to 5 pups December 2008: All pups were predated, Stop it was pregnant, Van Der Westhuizen left the group and joined the Sequoia group. Bracken disappeared. January 2009:Stop it aborted and Miss Lily The Pink was pregnant February 2009: Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to 3 pups March 2009: Langman disappeared April 2009:Miss Lily The Pink aborted and Stop it was pregnant. May 2009:Stop it is no longer pregnant, Morgs is absent from the group. June 2009:Morgs is last seen and Paymister is absent July 2009:Paymister has return to the group August 2009:Miss Lily the Pink is pregnant, Stop it is evicted, Superman and Paymister went roving at the Whiskers September 2009:Miss Lily the Pink gave birth to 4 pups, Stop it is absent October 2009:Stop it left the group,(seen with Axel,Prieska and Lutzputz and also a wild male) Category:Meerkat Mobs